Hatsukoistuck Chapter 1
by Sumtingwong
Summary: An AU with several ships: JohnxDave, KarkatxGamzee, and DirkxJake, finding their first love and learning how to handle their relationship. (Story format similar to Sekaiichi hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica.)
1. Chapter 1

I sit alone pretty much all the time. Never do I have anywhere to be, or anyone to be with. I mean, its not a bad thing, its just something I find to be worth thinking about. I walk down these marble halls of Western High (my high school) and I'm constantly reminded of how alone I truly am. I'm the epitome of the generic high school nerd in a motivational high school film. I have asthma and an anxiety level about as high as my IQ. I wear glasses and I'm cursed with a mouth full of metal that makes conversation slightly difficult, but that's mostly due to my habit of being antisocial. My pocket protector is just me trying to be clever and hoping someone will notice. I'd get started on my figure, but its best that I don't. It's not really worth mentioning, I'm scrawny as hell. I'm pretty average in height, or so I assume. My doctor assured me of it, but a majority of boys tend to be slightly taller. It's just a couple of inches like, they pretty much can touch the roof of the locker room without support of their toes, while I need a stool and a couple of history text books. Despite my seemingly pessimistic description of my figure, I do take quite a bit of pride in it. It got me the last Gurren Lagann T they had at S-con, and that's cool.  
While I walk down theses aforementioned marble halls, with my face facing the floor, those thoughts of loneliness and depressing facts come and occupy useful space in my frontal lobe. It sucks, but what can I do? I'm only human. I take a moment to look up, and spot my history teacher standing out the door, greeting and handing out Today's class work. I've never been too keen on history, but that muscular gray haired man, has managed to get me to appreciate its teaching in a way that was never thought possible for me. I walk up with the intention to say something clever when, " You're looking dapper than ever, Mr. Egbert," he had this oddly adorable little chuckle, so I assume it's sarcasm. Besides, I wasn't really wearing anything special today, just an Avengers T with the occasional vest carrying my pocket protector. Maybe it was the hat, I rarely wear fedora's, so maybe that sparked his sarcastic compliment. "Why thank you. I do my best to find the perfect day for a fancy fedora." He got that I understood and patted my back as I entered the class. I sit in the very last row, right at the very left end, next to the large windows with a fantastic view of the front gate. Right of me sit's the hipster that leads the schools newspaper committee, Eridan. He's not very talkative in class, but once pass the door all hell breaks loose with social justice. In front of him is his bubbly girlfriend, that I assume is having an affair with the tech geek right to her, but I'm pretty sure I'm wrong, Feferi. Their relationship is a living contradiction, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm shocked its been a year, and her and Eridan are still together. In front of me is probably the most melodramatic, kind of an asshole, yet reasonable person in this entire school, Karkat. I assume that he's gay. His habit of blushing when the stoner in front of him, Gamzee, passes a paper to him, is what sparks that strange feeling. He could be a pansexual, and not have a preference, but I don't know. In a past relationship with Terezi, a blind chick in my English class, he never really showed much interest. I guess his preference will remain one of the schools greatest mysteries.  
Anyway, I sat at my desk and this sudden recollection about a new transfer student from Texas, who was going to be attending this school, came to mind. I'm suppose to show him around or something, which I strangely don't mind doing. I just hope he's not the talkative type, I can't really maintain a conversation with new people without getting annoying. "Hey, Egbert! Egbert, you fucking idiot. The new student is standing right in front of you trying to say hi!"  
"Huh..?" I was suddenly "awoken" by an annoyingly familiar voice.  
"God, try paying attention to what's going on in class. Just because your grades are better doesn't mean you have the privilege to completely ignore the people around you. His name's Dave, by the way!" Karkat would make the worlds worse mother in the morning. I can see it now, his kids eardrums bleeding from his morning, lunch and dinner screeches.  
"Uh, hi. Names John, J-John Egbert." I stuttered a bit. My tongue sort of stuck to my braces.  
"He already fucking knows. The teacher introduced you while you were in your, occasionally crappy, daydreaming state."  
"Karkat, could you take you and your shedding uterus somewhere, where migraines don't exist. I'm sure the people there wouldn't mind hearing your-"  
"Now, now, John. Don't give the newbie a bad impression of our honor students. You're one of their representatives, you know." Old grey hairs interrupted my clever come back, but it was probably for the best. This kid was pretty tall for a junior, he was also blonde and sort of pale. Texas is kind of hot, so I was expecting him to be a bit dark. Its nearing the end of fall and yet, he has shades on. On top of that, he's indoors.  
"Names Dave, Dave Strider. Are you some kind of nerd?" Oh, how that question jabs at my sides and pulls out my insides. I know I do label myself as the epitome of a nerd, but being called or questioned about it sort of makes it a bit demeaning,  
"Heh, I'm exactly that."  
"Hah, cool." He held out his hand with this emotionless face, I gladly shook it with a metallic smile.  
"Well, now that you two are acquainted, Dave, take your seat in the front, and at the end of class you, John, will join us in getting him settled. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, Mr. grey."  
"Wonderful!" Dave took his seat, Mr. G got to teaching and I, I went back into my little world, "Today feels like its going to be tiring," I whispered those words to my reflection in the window, hoping this new kid knows who _Nic Cage_ is.


	2. Chapter 1(point)5

KarkatxGamzee pov  
'Its been three fucking days… Where and why in the hell is he not here!?' I sat in the usual café we would usually meet at before the start of school. 'At this rate we'll be late for history! Where the hell is he?' I was losing my patience waiting for my best friend, Gamzee. He never usually does this, but it has been happening for the past three days. We'd sit at this round table that was in the front of the restaurant and right of the exit and talk about school or maybe stuff at home, nothing really out of the ordinary. Although, lately he hasn't been showing up. I'm not sure if it's his new girlfriend or what, but all I know is that it's really starting to bug me. We've done this for so long and to have it be damaged by something as stupid as a girl he barely even knows, really fucking grinds my gears.  
I fiddle with my green tea while staring blankly out the window in front of me , "man, couples are multiplying by the second… It must be nice." Gamzee and I have been best friends since middle school and I couldn't ask for anything more. Or so I thought. During the summer break of freshmen year, I went to math camp and spent almost every night crying because I couldn't talk to him every night. I know, it's completely pathetic, but that was when I started to develop a feeling I never really knew. I guess I started to realize that I loved him or something like that. Anyway, all I knew was when I did talk to him and he'd mention some girl, I'd freak out and curse at him for being "perverted" or "disgusting". It was truly a terrible way to spend my summer. "It's been thirty minutes, where the hel-…" I hear the entrance bell ring and right in it stands the tall bushy haired teen, "Where in gods name have you been? Do you know how late we're going to be, now?" I stood up to face him when the strong scent of perfume was shoved up my nose.  
"Uh, I was with Terezi. We had some night, so I ended up sleeping over and man was it like a miracle. She sure as hell can cook for a blind chick. Oh, uh, sorry about the wait, man. I completely forgot."  
"… Lets just go." I left my money on the table along with my drink, I walked out the door and held it for Gamzee.  
"Oh, thanks, Motherfucker." We walked in silence to the bus stop. My head was down the whole time. I couldn't look at him and I didn't want to; it was too painful. Not only was he with a girl, but out of all people it was my ex. I'd really like to say I don't care, but it's more like I could care less. I wanted to cry, I really did, but I didn't. Besides, he doesn't know anything. How can I expect him to read my mind and comply to how I feel? Me making such a big deal out something that never even started is ridiculous. I'm the "disgusting" one, not him. When the bus came we boarded and sat facing each other. He had this huge grin and I couldn't help but occasionally glance and smile. He's too cute for his own good sometimes.  
"Psst, karkat."  
"Hmm.?"  
"Check it out," he pulled down his purple button shirt to show me this bright red mark on his neck, "Cool huh, lil'T gave it to me while giving me a hand job; it was awesome. Man, I might even make her my girlfriend, don't you think that'd be cool?" I was disgusted. I wanted to vomit right there, on a packed bus for everyone to see. I completely went blank, "What exactly did you guys do, huh?! Weren't you guys just suppose to be studying for tomorrows test?! Despite that, aren't you being just a little selfish!? One, she's my fucking ex, two, your suppose to be my BESTfriend. You don't just let your friends ex suck on your neck while she's feeling up your bulge! Are you fucking crazy!?" I'm bringing these feels onto myself, "First you come late to our usual morning meet-ups then shortly never come at all, and now, now you're telling me that my best friend and ex have been feeling up on each other behind my fucking back! What the literal fuck, Gamzee!?" I have pretty much no right to be saying any of this, or so it feels.  
"Woah, woah, calm down, little red. Weren't you the one who said anyone could have her and you wouldn't care? I'm pretty sure that's you giving me the okay on her." he gave me this cheeky grin before sitting me down, I stood up to get my point across; I'm sort of short. "Tha-.." I stopped, 'You did say that, karkat,' "Sti-…" 'You have no right to get mad at him. Stop acting like a nagging girlfriend and get back to reality, he's not your boyfriend, grow up.' I gripped onto my knees while I stare at the bus floor, "Gamzee, have you ever wondered why I get so angry when you talk about girls or even get to close to them?" I can't hide it anymore, I'm done with feeling responsible for my own misery, "Despite the fact that we're both guys, has it ever came to mind that I," Telling him will make him take on some of the blame, he'll have no choice but to be cautious, "your best friend," it's selfish, but how much more can I take before I completely fall apart, "love you..?" The bus came to a stop, I took the chance and ran. 'You're disgusting, Karkat.' I'm blowing things way out of pap-portion.

(I really hope you're enjoying this fic so far. your comments would really mean a lot for my writting, so please don't hesitate on giving suggestions or criticism. next chapter will hopefully be longer and might be fixed on johndave. anyway, i hope you'll enjoy.

-Tingwong. )


End file.
